Trust is a big pain in the ass
by TawakeNix
Summary: He comes. He waits. He orders. He follows. He gets tired. He get's annoyed. He realizes. There was trust. It's a big pain in the ass. Matt and Mello… 'Nuff said, I suck at summaries. Rated T for languages, oneshot


**This is my first Death Note one shot as well as my first Death Note fic, so please R&R!!**

**I wanted to write this fic 'cuz… I was bored… and I was wondering if Matt ever got annoyed of Mello. Yay! more love for Matt and Mello! No, I don't mean it as a pairing… (I don't like it) **

**Now, just a friendly but firm reminder: No pairings, no shounen ai, no yaoi. Just pure friendship (I know a lot of people will be disappointed but…)**

**That's all, enough boring crap from the author! XD**

**Trust is a big pain in the ass**

When was it? The time when that message reached his cellphone with a loud beep? The message that gave him a strange feeling that something would happen. The one that made him flinch causing his pixelated character to get burned alive, showing big fat letters that spelled GAME OVER on his television. Damn… just one more level and he could've finished, without any flaw at all, his 1000th video game. Who the freaking hell would send him a fucking cellphone message at a time a like this? It was 3:00 in the morning.

And there it was, the only message or rather the only word that was there…

_Mello._

Ahh… That was a week ago, was it?

"Hey Matt!" A red head with a rather, freaky hairstyle which reminded you of some sort of a weird piranha, called out at the door. The door of the arcade where Matt just went out. What now? Matt thought, turning around with a simple twirl as if the wind had swiveled him gently.

" I heard that you finished all games in here without losing once." The man walked closer to him, his footsteps seemed to be so light and yet it collided with the rough road, apparently from the crashing sound of his shoes. Once face to face, he sneered at him, Matt just quirked an eyebrow.

" Say… how 'bout a challenge… Matt? This arcade standing in front of us is the most popular here. And they have the most challenging games." He looked so confident and acknowledged Matt's young appearance with a mocking smile.

" If I win…" Matt responded coolly with a slight cock of his head, hinting that he's in for the challenge. He wasn't in a good mood and this chicken-ass looking dude just miffed him out for good.

The man sniggered and reached into his pocket as he pulled out a fresh wad of one-hundred dollar bills. " You get this." He said waving his hand slowly with the money across his face. Bringing it up close to his face, he inhaled the scent of the money as he glanced at Matt at the corner of his eye.

" Vince." He introduced, raising his hand to invite his.

" Matt." And so let the game begin.

--------------------------

" Shit…Heh, you're really goddamn good."

Matt just waved it off with his hand, the other stuffing his prize to his pockets. He made his way out of that arcade, the noise fading away slowly as he made his way down the dark streets and alleys of Los Angeles.

The cold wind blew as it hit Matt's face, his face scrunching up at the smell. He hated the city air, it stinks, it's polluted and it's dirty. It's not oxygen at all. Unlike back in England, at Wammy's house… it was cold and fresh, very easy for the nose.

_Disgusting._

Digging into his pockets, his fingers squirming for his lighter and cigarette. Finally, both items in his hand, he precariously lit his cigarette, huffing smoke rings in the air. They say smoke was bad, but the air that's surrounding him was worse. He strolled down the alley where the shit-out hangers usually stay. Life has been too easy for me, easier than I was back at Wammy's house, He thought. There are no lessons, no test, no responsibility, no schedules to follow, everything was just going the way he wants it to be. The same crap and bullshit each and everyday.

There at the dark corner, the delusional and same old potheads are puffing weeds out of their noses. Yup, still the same. He couldn't believe it but he actually couldn't wait 'till he get into his raggedy-ass one room apartment and sprawl his whole body either on the floor or his beloved couch.

Walking out of the alley, a fast black figure past him causing him to blink in surprise. Clad in black, blonde, a cross pendant. Could it be? His body froze, cigarette dropping down from his mouth, a sick nauseating feeling in his stomach, Matt stiffened up. Blinking out of his stupor, he looked sideways to look for the person. As he spotted him, he ran up to him, his eyes locked it's sight only to that person not bothering the people he bumps through.

" If it is him, then why didn't he notice me? He's sharper than that… but still…" Catching up with the person, he grabbed his shoulder turning him. " Hey!" He knew better than calling out his name.

" E-Excuse me?" The startled teenage guy blinked at Matt's sudden appearance and movement.

" O-Oh…"

_Shit… wrong person…_

" Sorry… I thought you were someone else." He turned his back quickly and ran away in full speed. " Oh that's… alright… okay…" The teen didn't even finish his simple phrase.

As soon as his feet and legs gave out he stopped and gasped for air. He found himself near the alleyway where he was just moments ago. Leaning his hand on the brick wall for support, he bent down and started to breathe normally. Standing up, he fumbled for another smoke and started to walk again heading to his apartment.

Ever since he received that strange message, his mood was up and down the ladder and he couldn't stop placing his mind on the thought of Mello once again coming back to him for his assistance. Assistance on probably something troublesome. He admitted, it was always fun being with Mello, but trouble's always tailing after them. Troubles that almost got them killed like an infinite times. He was worried at some points and yet now he doesn't care about dying and losing his life.

He acted strange and couldn't set up his mind properly on the games but then again, who wouldn't act strange if you just recieved a text message containing the name of a person whom you haven't met in four years straight? He thought. If Mello was to come to him then he would've expected the coming aura of something destructive, too much excitement, something like a raging storm. He deduced that probably around some time now, he would just pop out in his sight, appearing when he least expected it. He was also in a bad mood since he lost that 1000th game of his, it was a record, all because of that stupid one worded text message.

He wondered if his uneasiness was an excitement waiting for Mello's arrival or if it was a feeling of desire for Mello not to come. It was quite complicated really, he always spent his days playing with video games, and even though he's good at it he find it boring, too boring like staring at the blank ceiling. And therefore, with a shitty life like that he wished some excitement to come, and that was of course, Mello. Just Mello. Then again, he doesn't wanna do the clean up for any trouble that would result in the end. Too lazy.

With Mello around, fun and trouble was always there, and there was the leader-follower relationship. For once, he realized that he was a bit tired of following too much of Mello's orders. He wanted to be a normal friend to Mello. But with their friendship like that, they built up something between them. Something like _trust_.

There he was musing through those kinds thoughts again, staring up at the sky he thought " Even if we're lost in the crowd, we're probably gazing at the same sky." Once, they were just kids who knew nothing about each other, yet out of a hundred million people they found each other in that warm cozy place called Wammy's house.

" Matt…"

His muses was cut off with a dark voice behind him which sent chills down his spine. Matt's throat dried and he felt his body tensed up. Though he predicted who it was, he slowly turned his back to look who the person is just to be sure it wasn't his imagination, and there he was,

_Mello._

They we're in a public place and they just stood there staring at each other, until Matt took the initiative to give him the follow-me stare and started to walk up ahead. He knew it was Mello even though he couldn't see his face. It was obscured by his messy bangs and the black hood that swarmed over his head to hide himself in. Matt knew from Mello's presence that there was something wrong with him.

Now's the chance, he thought. He'll have to tell Mello that he's sick and tired of being a follower of him. His orders were tiresome sometimes and Matt was just too lazy. They were adults now and they have their own life, they weren't preteens anymore. Matt felt a fierce twist in his abdomen, they were still friends, sure, but he doesn't wanna move around too much anymore. No one would be responsible for their lives but they themselves.

Once they reached Matt's apartment, he quickly fumbled to find his keys. He found it. Tried to insert it into the keyhole jittery. Dropped it. Mello raised an eyebrow. Matt picked up. And then finally they were inside. Throwing himself on the couch, Mello took off the hood that was hiding his once beautiful face. Matt took off his jacket hanging it on the door knob and turned to see Mello.

" Hey Mello- whoa… what happened to you? Are you alright?" rushing over to look at the shit on his face, he quickly grabbed his jacket urging him to take it off. " Take off your jacket Mello, hurry!" he demanded worrying over the burning icky sensation that Mello might be feeling right now. Wearing a jacket, wool or whatever you're wearing is not a good feeling when it sticks to your freshly burned skin. Matt knew. He got burned once too. Mello just followed quietly staring at Matt's concerned expression.

" Ahh… tsk, your burn's down to your back." Matt's face scrunched up as he examined his burns trying not to touch it. It's still fresh and he knows Mello is in a painful situation he's just now showing it. He's good at it actually.

" Hold on, I think I have some ointment and bandages around here. Mello, take off your shirt." He stood up and walked over to the rear corner of the room where he took the green first aid kit. He opened it and precariously fumbled through the contents. Mello followed obediently with no word as he peeled off his leather sleeveless shirt carefully so as not to slide much with his fresh burns. He squrimed a little as he felt the stinging pain at his back, he felt like his melted skin was paring off of his back. He thought it would be more important to cure his wounds first before telling Matt what's in his mind.

" Huh? I'm sure it's somewhere here…" Meanwhile, Matt was now digging up the contents of the kit. " Ah here it is!" Finding both items in question, he washed his hand and trotted back to Mello and sat beside him, throwing his jacket off to the other side of the couch. Matt prepared the bandage and opened the ointment cap.

" This might sting a bit okay…" Sqeezing the ointment, he took the white creamy substance into his finger and carefully plastered it onto Mello's back. Mello flinched a bit as he felt the cold salve sting his skin. While smearing the ointment, Matt decided to ask why Mello was there and why he destroyed his face. He didn't want to waste time just smothering ointment.

" I wonder what kind of trouble you got into now." Matt sighed with a hint of tease. Mello stared at the corner of his eyes as he felt the ryhtmic pattern of his fingers.

" I set up a little flame at the warehouse I was staying in."

" A little flame you say, more like you bombed it." Matt smirked. " Your burn looks bad, if it heals, it's gonna leave a big scar. Girls might not sleep you with you anymore." He teased, letting out a half-suppressed laugh.

" Anymore? I haven't slept with any girl. I'm still a virgin y'know." Mello stated blankly and Matt just let out a simple 'Oh'. " Are you?" Mello let out a small smirk. Matt paused and looked at him.

" Of course I am! What kinda question is that?" Matt blurted out, Mello just snickered. " Anyway, close your eyes. I'm gonna apply some to your face too." He then moved on to his face. Noticing their subject was something unnecessary, Mello started off.

" I'm gonna catch Kira."

" That's good." Matt replied in a monotone voice. Mello opened his eyes and stared at him. He said it in a way like he doesn't know why he's there in his apartment. Matt's smart, Mello knows that. There's just something wrong with him.

" You know you'll have to come with me." Matt stopped (he was done anyway) and sighed.

" Mello… I don't think I can." He stood up facing him with a serious face.

" Matt, are you serious?"

" Dead serious."

" What's the meaning of this? Are you scared or something?"

" No, of course not. I'm just worried." Matt coughed a bit trying to look for the right words to say.

" Worried? Cut the bullshit Matt. I need to find who Kira is before that bastard, Near, does. I already have someone in my head."

" We've always been in trouble and most of the time our lives are put on the line. I don't want to do the clean-up for any mess in the end. I don't want to be responsible for anything anymore." He said matter-of-factly. Mello stood up and walked nearer to Matt. His expression showed that he was a tad vexed.

" What is this…?" Mello asked in a dark tone half-glaring at him.

" I mean the last time we did something, which was four years ago, we almost died. Do you remember? the radiator that exploded in the convenient store. Also, that time when we poured too much chlorine at the swimming pool back at Wammy's house. Near was there that time, the three of us accidentally fell in the pool when Linda and the others were running and then bumped into us. It was seven feet high… we could've just swimmed and about, but the chlorine was poisoning us." Mello quirked an eyebrow.

" What is it with you? Stop going back to the past. We were just teenagers that time. We're adults now, we both know what we're doing."

" Mello, I really can't… I don't think I'll help you with this." Mello glared at him in annoyance but he shrugged it off like it was nothing, he was used to it. He expected a blow from Mello and it really came. He felt a strong force in his shoulder that pushed him aback.

" What the fuck are you saying Matt?"

" I'm saying that I don't want to put our lives on the line again. I'm not just worried about myself, I'm worried about you too. Why? because we're friends that's why. With one snap of Kira's fingers our lives will be over." Mello gaped at him incredulously. Why was he was saying shit and nonsense at a time like this? Mello's fist landed on Matt's face. "Are you saying that you don't believe in my capabilities and will end up that easily? Why are you talking like this?"

" Because you're a big pain in the ass Mello. And I feel like I've had enough." Matt blurted out straightforwardly followed by a small " Sorry…" . This time Mello was really peeved off. He shoved his shoulders to the wall and leaned at his face.

" You _will _follow me, no matter what." He stated so coldly that even Matt felt the stingy attitude of his friend when he was originally immune to it. His eyes was full of anger and vengeance. " Or else…" Mello continued. Looking at his eyes, Matt then realized it. With Mello around, he can't get out of anything. And he had no choice but to give up and follow him. He shoved Mello's hand away and let out a small chuckle continuing Mello's sentence " Or else I'll end up as a roast beef in Tony Roma's house. I know, I get it. I was just jerking around."

Mello glared at him in much annoyance, he didn't know what to say, and as we all know 'actions speaks louder than words', his fist once again met Matt's face, this time it was the left side. Mello just wanted to get even.

Matt realized it, he realized that because of Mello's orders, because of Mello's behaviour, because of their leader-follower way of relationship they had become friends. Matt really sees Mello as a friend and without those reasons, maybe Mello wouldn't have been one. If he breaks this friendship now then he's as good as a sore loser living in this rotten world with no reason at all. His life was insignificant. But with Mello, it seems that there appears a little reason and fun in living. He wonders if Mello thinks the same… now that L is gone.

He realized they only have each other.

That's because Mello _is _a _friend._

And Matt _is_ Mello's friend.

Mello came to him because Matt is a comrade. With their way of friendship like that they built something very significant between them, something friends wouldn't always have, it wasn't just something 'like', it _is _a something and it's trust.

Mello came to him because there was

_Trust._

_-------------------------------_

**Oh I'm done… XD I re-read it (is that even a word?) and I think it's crap XP It seems to be short too… I guess it's not something enjoyable to read. I know the ending seems a tad rushed and some parts of it were so corny XD But let's just say, it's not good… **

**Anyway…**

**Comments, feedbacks, corrections anything is welcome**

**Edited: May 9, 2007**

**adik4anime **


End file.
